bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Amy Farrah Fowler/Gallery - Sheldon
Amy and Sheldon TBBT-s08e13-04.jpg|Sheldon measuring his anxiety levels. TBBT-s08e13-09.jpg|Working through date night. Qw19.png|Amy helping Sheldon measuring his anxiety levels. Eq24.png|I love you, too. Vic7.jpg|I bought you the perfect present. Fwa5.jpg|Two 1890's beachcombers. Lev22.png|Filming the last scene for "Fun with Flags". Fenc61.png|You're dating? Fe51.png|Don't treat him like a child. Pitch5.jpg|Home after a date night. Nov4.png|Sheldon tells Amy that he loves her, too. Bet90.png|I don't know what to expect. Bet88.png|Nervous next to Sheldon. MM3.jpg|Sheldon confronting Amy over breaking up. Aq5.png|Sheldon and Amy visiting the aquarium as friends. rv96.png|Sheldon's mother just left with Alfred. Pic12.jpg|Angry is furious with Sheldon very his FWF show. Pic6.jpg|That's not Amy's bra.Fort9.jpg|Date night. tt4.png|But you always say that you want to win a Nobel Prize. ju38.png|Amy trying to say something about his obsession without hurting him. ju40.png|All the clock radios I ever owned. ju46.png|Shamy thinking about Sheldon's pack rat complex. NM5.jpg|Excited about how fast his new computer set up. NM3.jpg|Sheldon excited about the computer that Amy bought him. Amy_getting_into_bed.jpg|Amy nervous next to Sheldon. Glow.png|Shamy glow. Iss49.|Skping. Bed23.jpg|Sheldon and Amy - Two nerds in love. NM1.jpg|Shamy. BA56.png|This is fun. Iss56.png|Happy to see her boyfriend. Fe19.png|I can't do that. Bet86.png|Amy crawls into bed. Bet85.png|Presenting herself to Sheldon. Fe17.png|I can't do that. As song I cant get out of my head.jpg|Like the song, I can't get you out of my head. Fe16.png|I can't do that. Fe15.png|You never asked me. Making Amy look bad. Fe71.png|Hoping Sheldon will propose to her. Fe70.png|Happy. She might just get a proposal. Fe69.png|Cool your jets, woman. Plat10.jpg|Amy playing Sheldon's new fish themed game. Plat11.jpg|Visiting an aquarium as friends. Fe68.png|I've been working on her for years. Fe66.png|I am standing up for Amy. The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -12.jpg|Shamy playing "Never Have I Ever". The Big Bear Precipitation -- Promotional Photo -6.jpg|I brought you your tea. ju48.png|Sheldon moving on. Fe44.png|I can't do that. Fe42.png|When did you get a ring? ju50.png|Tea at night. BA29.png|Maybe I see you in your birthday suit later. VV24.png|We want your flag questions and comments. Fe49.png|Don't treat him like a child. Fe48.png|Not that either. Fe47.png|The ring? Me_too.jpg|Me too. Fe51.png|Don't treat him like a child. VV12.png|Everyone is asking Amy relationship questions. VV9.png|Sheldon wants to talk flags, not people's love lives. Pn48.png|Sheldon and Amy. BA25.png|You look so handsome. 204.jpg|Helping him get ready. BA7.png|No one here is going to hurt you like that. BA6.png|Why don't you like birthday parties? Fort5.jpg|Sheldon hiding behind a happy face. Tumblr nmgglpXDwN1ru0fpuo9 1280.jpg|This is a great fort! Pitch4.jpg|After a date night. BA29.png|Amy is hoping to spend his the night with him. Amy39.jpg|A happy moment together. Fwa3.jpg|Betsy Ross visiting "Fun with Flags". ju18.png|Mad at Amy. ju19.png|Are you taking that from me too? ju20.png|Excited about how fast it setup. ju21.png|Going to put his old computer into storage. ju28.png|I need to know where we're heading. ju33.png|Walking into the "you-store-it" facility. ju34.png|Sheldon's storage locker. ju35.png|Sheldon never throws anything away. ju36.png|What's this all about? Ped11.png|Helping Sheldon with his log. Fwa2.jpg|Sheldon debunking the Betsy Ross myth. NM5.jpg|Excited about how fast his new computer set up. NM3.jpg|Sheldon excited about the computer that Amy bought him. NM1.jpg|Shamy. Amy_said_yes.jpg|Yes! Nose5.png|Amy playing Celebrity. I Love you to.jpg|I love you, too. Bu11 (1).png|Shamy skyping together. Vet2.png|Portrait on the storage room set. 99925 D0425b.display.jpg|Amy and Sheldon analyzing the symptoms she had when encountering Zack. Amy Farrah Fowler (Mayim Bialik).jpg|Sheldon buying Amy tepid water when they first met. Dog2.jpg|Having tea with Sheldon. Rt16.png|Listening to Howardette. Rt14.png|Considering how to not insult Howard. Cake1.png|Amy and Sheldon discussing Professor Proton's death. Cath2.png|Amy tempting Sheldon. PS2.jpg|Sheldon is forgetting to kiss Amy good night. PS11.jpg|Sheldon reverts to indecision over his game system dilemma. PS10.jpg|Sheldon boring Amy about his game system indecision over dinner. PS1.jpg|A tired Amy leans against Sheldon. I can't feel my legs. Gilb3.jpg|Amelia drying off Cooper. TO57.png|Amy is not real happy about seeing Sheldon. Dec3.png|PLEASE PASS THE BUTTER!! Bet105.png|I'm good with that. Ab4.png|Two love birds. Ab3.png|Let's do presents. TO49.png|Amy signing off after backing off from Sheldon. Ab2.png|Shamy. Ab1.png|Mutual love. The big bang theory s09e11 still -2.jpg|Flowers for Amy. Bet104.png|Me too. Bet95.png|It begins. Bet94.png|Smiling. Bet93.png|We'll figure it out together. Dec2.png|Amy trying to help Sheldon make a decision. Snap17.png|Amy happy since she is feeling popular. Dec1.png|Date night good night kiss. Em5.jpg|Amy helping a drunken Sheldon to bed. Opt2.jpg|Amy rubbing a balloon to annoy Sheldon. Fwa13.jpeg|Amy dressed as a kangaroo celebrating Australia. Lev7.png|Two 1890's beachcombers. Ped6.png|Sheldon escaping. Lev6.png|Two 1890's beachcombers. Lev1.png|Introducing the last episode of "Fun with Flags". Bet77.png|Making out. Bet76.png|Yes. Bet75.png|Kiss instead of a yes. A Proper Kiss.jpg|Finally a passionate kiss. Bet74.png|Let's do presents. Bet73.png|Are you going to "give it to me"? TBBT-s08e13-10.jpg|You're nagging helps my anxiety level. Eq1.png|Amy's reaction to Sheldon saying that he is sure he is in love with her. Nose10.png|Asking about Leonard's pending surgery. Hall10.jpg|Raggedy Anne and Raggedy C3PO. Fin8.png|After "the kiss". Fin7.png|The sarcastic kiss. Ice19.png|Amy doesn't want them talking about Leonard moving out because he is a flight risk. Fin5.png|Sheldon likes the kiss. Bet77.png|Kissing. Po15.png|No. We are broken up. Po14.png|Sheldon trying to get Amy to decide about them. Po13.png|Sheldon appearing behind Amy scaring her. Bet76.png|Yes, she wants to be intimate. Bet75.png|Amy thanks him for his present. Dev6.jpg|Playing a game with Sheldon. Snap17.png|Amy is happy since she is feeling popular. Dev1.jpg|Playing a game with Sheldon. Fig42.png|Maybe Christmas present giving isn't so bad after all. IWL5.png|Amy happy to see Sheldon back and to know he cares for her. MrsZack7.png|Isn't she a great gal? Nov4.jpg|Sheldon doesn't want to go to dinner. Sf21.png|Amy watching Sheldon rant about their relationship on Fun with Flags. Smile8.png|Amy smiling after Sheldon tells everyone how great a girl she is. Job4.jpg|Discussing Sheldon's attempt to create a theory of comedy. Urn20.png|Driving Sheldon to work. Urn19.png|Sheldon wants to know what Amy knows. Job3.jpg|Sheldon is trying to define ALL the funny words. Loco2.jpg|We're going to have Valentine's Day dinner on a vintage train. Loco1.jpg|Amy's Valentine's Day plans. Val1.png|Amy thinking about watching H&B doing it. AmySmile.png|Amy enjoying dinner with her guy. Snap8.png|Shotgun! Din7.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon in his dining room table battle. Din3.jpg|Sheldon wants to break up with Amy. Din2.jpg|Amy breaking up with Sheldon by signing their relationship agreement. Cut13.png|Amy helping a drunken Sheldon to bed. Asd22.png|Amelia and Cooper. Asd21.png|Amelia taking care of Cooper. Asd20.png|What is physical love in the future like? Asd19.png|Amelia heating up Cooper's bath water. 105987 WB 0135bc 595 STV Main White TV.jpg|Amy and Sheldon in Amy's story. rv67.png|Amy sees what is going on. rv69.png|Do you see what is happening? Fig49.png|Amy gives Sheldon her Christmas present. Fig50.png|Amy makes Sheldon happy. Probe9.jpg|Sheldon made a Chinese warrior hat. Gest2.png|Amy's imagination. Gilb3.jpg|Amelia drying off Cooper. tt6.png|I shouldn’t have to see my girlfriend get groped in public by another man. Shamy cuddle.jpg|Sheldon becoming Amy's snuggle bunny. Amy-with-sheldon.jpg|Amy and Sheldon after video-chatting with her mother. Infestationhypothesis2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy at her apartment. Sheldon&amy.jpg|Amy reading through the terms in the Relationship Agreement as Sheldon prepares his notary stamps. Tbbt S5 Ep 10 Boo boos and ouchies.png|Amy having to take care of Sheldon's "Boo-boos and Ouchies" as per the Relationship Agreement. counterfactuals.png|Amy and Sheldon ask Leonard to join them playing Counterfactuals. shamy experiment.jpg|Amy and Sheldon planning on what gossip tidbits to spread. amy and sheldon salt lake city suggestion.jpg|Sheldon asking Amy to convince Penny to get rid of her new chair. amy pointing out sheldon emotional equivalence to normal people.jpg|Amy points out that despite Sheldon's intelligence, his emotions are equivalent to those of normal people. shamy handholding.jpg|Amy holds Sheldon's hand as an "experiment". Amy puckers up.jpg|Amy making herself available for kiss experimentation. shamy making fun of brian greene.png|Amy and Sheldon making fun of Brian Greene. shamy cage loan.jpg|Amy tells Sheldon she has a cage he can borrow if he wants to keep the bird. Sheldon's enemies list.jpg|Sheldon showing Amy his list of mortal enemies, started since he was a child. shamy kiss.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's first kiss. Sheldon's bazinga at amy.png|Sheldon smiles at Amy after one of his famous Bazinga moments. Sheldon aka Cuddles.jpg|Despite the hesitance and awkwardness, Sheldon readily becomes Amy's "cuddles". second base is right there.jpg|Amy tells Sheldon "second base is right there" as they are cuddling. Amy tells Sheldon he is not screwed.jpg|Amy tells a freaked-out Sheldon the real meaning behind her desire that he meets her mother. amy's feeling dirty.jpg|A drunk Amy twirls her hair, feeling "dirty, dirty, dirty". Shamy discusses their gossip experiment.jpg|Sheldon and Amy discuss the progress of their gossip experiment. Shamy people love monkeys.jpg|Amy can train monkeys to kill Priya if Sheldon wants and they will not be convicted since people love monkeys. The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy hugs.jpg|Amy hugs Sheldon after getting a tiara from him. Work13.jpg|Sheldon and monkey both reacting to a human baby being born. Work9.jpg|Sheldon, Amy and monkey. Si6.jpg|Sheldon and Amy spying on Penny. To59.png|Amy explaining to Sheldon that she needs some time. Si5.jpg|Amy demonstrating her new made-up language. Si4.jpg|Shamy discussing the strange behavior of Penny. Raid15.jpg|Watching "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Raid3.jpg|Penny closing Sheldon's jaw. Dont_know_what_to_expect.jpg|They'll explore it together. Amys_responce_to_is_it_all_right.jpg|Amy kisses Sheldon letting him know that she was ready for sex. gt54.png|Sheldon! gt59.png|No it wasn't. Raid2.jpg|Talking about "Raiders of the Lost Ark". Raid1.jpg|Discussing the "Raiders of the Lost Ark" movie. Rr8.jpg|But they still found the super-heavy element. Rr7.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon catalog the souvenirs from his discovery. Rr1.jpg|I'm embarrassed by the mistake in your computations. Ny13.jpg|Amy and Sheldon discussing his fallen hero, Professor Proton. Gest2.png|Amy dreaming that Sheldon wants to kiss her. Work6.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's monkey both reacting to a picture of a kitten in a teacup. Work5.jpg|Sheldon and Amy discussing her job at Caltech. Work3.jpg|Sheldon apologizing to Amy. The shiny trinket maneuver Amy's Tiara reaction.jpg|Amy reacts after receiving the tiara. The Shiny Trinket Maneuver Shamy.jpg|Amy thinks Sheldon is shallow and self-centered. Amy kisses Sheldon.jpg|Sheldon and Amy's second kiss. BBT - Fun with Flags board.jpg|Amy helps Sheldon with his YouTube show idea on flags. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy dress up for the show. S5EP16 - Shedlon in Amy's lab.jpg|Amy observes Sheldon's work. The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab 3.jpg|Amy's reaction when Sheldon said that biologists are mean. The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab 2.jpg|Amy is not satisfied with Sheldon's work. The Vacation solution Shamy at the lab.jpg|Amy makes Sheldon wash beakers in her laboratory. Sheldon and Amy move on to other work.png|Amy gives Sheldon another task to do after he failed to wash the beakers correctly. Sheldon getting ready to work in Amy's lab.png|Amy watches as Sheldon gets excited to work with her. Twv- Shamy.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Rab8.jpg|Welcome to Fun with Flags. Rab4.jpg|Talking about being alone on Valentine's Day. Rab3.jpg|Talking about being alone on Valentine's Day. Rab1.jpg|The flag of the Isle of Mann. Twv- Shamy 3.jpg|Sheldon begs Amy to allow him to join the gaming marathon. Twv- Shamy 2.jpg|Amy is unimpressed by Sheldon's plan. bg11.png|Yay!! The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon.jpg|Amy and Sheldon have their monthly date night at her apartment. The launch acceleration Sheldon and Amy Star Trek.jpg|Amy in a "Star Trek" medical uniform, role-playing with Sheldon. Sheldon amy hands.jpg|Sheldon grabs Amy's hand as Howard is being launched into space. S6EP01 - Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Amy and Sheldon's second anniversary date. S6EP01 - Amy standing up to Sheldon.jpg|Amy telling Sheldon that they are through. Para8.jpg|Amy gets Sheldon to help diagnose her symptoms. bg22.png|Does anyone want to check me for ticks? Kat2.jpg|Shamy. BD3.jpg|Flowers sans balloon. BD2.jpg|Birthday date. BD1.jpg|Kissing Sheldon. Pim1.jpg|Hello there. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy .jpg|Amy and Sheldon in his kitchen. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 3.jpg|Amy listening to Sheldon's explanation on why they should follow his choice. TBBT 6x5 The Holographic Excitation Sheldon and Amy 2.jpg|Amy and Sheldon disagreeing on the Halloween costumes. S6EP05 - Sheldon with Amy.jpg|Watching Sheldon play "Words with Friends" with Professor Hawking. De13.jpg|I want you to meet my mother. De12.png|Sheldon sneaking out in front of Amy. De10.jpg|Shamy playing "Counterfactuals". De8.png|I want you to meet my mother. Sp10.jpg|Parking space war. Sp8.jpg|Amy helping in the parking space war. Sp2.jpg|Sheldon reclaiming his parking space. Sp1.jpg|Parking space confrontation. Andy.jpg|Raggedy Ann and Raggedy C-3PO. Hands6.png|Sheldon takes Amy's hand. Hands5.png|What are you doing, Sheldon? Hands4.png|Sheldon surprises Amy. bg39.png|Never have I ever completely rocked my girlfriend’s world in bed. S6EP07 - Sheldon giving Amy a box.png|Sheldon gets Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set to watch. S6EP07 - Sheldon and Amy.png|Sheldon gets Amy a "Star Trek" DVD set to watch. The Beta Test Initiation Sheldon and Amy.jpg|Amy makes an appearance on Sheldon's show. The Launch Acceleration Amy and Sheldon 2.jpg|Amy prepares Sheldon's favorite spaghetti for their dinner-date. Sick3.png|Amy is more than ready for Sheldon to apply vapor rub. Rost3.jpg|Amy getting her punishment. Rost2.jpeg|Amy looking repentant. AmyStunned.jpg|Sheldon's formal the heart confessional. Tumblr mgqjxm2b951qdz44io3 250.jpg|Amy comforting Sheldon. Pix13.jpg|The tiara hug. App13.png|Amy is proud of Sheldon. App12.jpg|Amy transcribing his tunnel adventure log. AmyScared.jpg|Comforting hug. Pix12.png|Sheldon finally holding Amy's hand. Lrt4.jpg|Sheldon unsure about Amy moving in. Prom7.jpg|Panic attack. Lert6.jpg|It's Penny's fault. Lert5.jpg|Amy happy about moving in with Sheldon. Tenure7.jpg|Having tea together. Denial2.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Denial1.jpg|Playing tic-tac-toe. Spell8.jpg|Amy is upset about their relationship. Spell9.jpg|Their D&D characters start to have sex. Spell12.jpg|Amy shocked when she's told to have sex with Sheldon. Ten3.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. To30.png|Sheldon likes necking with Amy. To29.png|What? To28.png|The Flash television series? TO27.png|Are you even thinking about me? TO31.png|Amy happily necking with Sheldon. TO32.png|Amy happy with some romantic attention from Sheldon. TO26.png|Wait a minute. To25.png|Hold it! Ten1.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Zz8.png|Talkng about Leonard's commencement address. Zz7.png|Talkng about Leonard's high school commencement address. Zz5.png|Do they have "I told you so!" cards in braille? Zz4.png|Don't you worry about going blind? S811.jpg|Shamy make-out session. S810.jpg|Sheldon is willingly making out with Amy. S87.jpg|After five years all she gets is a distracted make-out session. S83.jpg|Arguing with Sheldon about their distracted make-out session. Fort38.png|Enjoying their fort. Fort29.png|Isn't this a great fort? Fort28.png|It's so big from the floor. Aq33.png|Coming back from Thanksgiving dinner with her family. Fort25.png|Picking the world's best fort. Fort20.png|Sheldon using a relationship agreement loophole. Tums12.png|Sheldon complaining about Leonard. Tums1.png|Sheldon getting his mail. 2M8.png|Amy is mad at Sheldon. VV44.png|Breakups can be painful. VV45.png|I think our relationship is stronger than ever. VV46.png|Knocking a "confetto" off her nose. 2M4.png|Both choosing a pet turtle. 2M3.png|That was a lot of puppies. 2M27.png|Our children would be Martians. 2M26.png|Our children would be Martians. 2M25.png|Sheldon wants Amy to come to Mars with him. Zam28.png|We love each other. bg58.png|Never drank milk after the expiration date. bg59.png|Never drank milk after the expiration date. bg60.png|Amy has pushed all the buttons in an elevator. bg61.png|We all have a past. VV4.png|Toasting a successful broadcast and a lovely Valentine's Day. Den1.png|Having lunch with Amy. bg34.png|Waiting for Penny to think of something she's never done. bg35.png|Sheldon has been arrested. Den38.png|New comic book store. Rip11.jpg|You helped my rival. Zz12.png|Dinner in apartment 4A. Lsp2.png|Sheldon and Amy. I_enjoyed_that_more_than_I_thought_I_would.jpg|Me too! Lets_do_presents_first.jpg|Let's do presents first. Give_it_to_you.jpg|Why did you say "Give it to me"? Lighter.jpg|Sheldon asks Amy to be his girlfriend. S&A2.jpg|Drunk Amy is dancing with Sheldon. S&A1.jpg|Sheldon and Amy happy together. Ten3.jpg|Sheldon and Amy. Gut3.png|This may tingle. Oh, I hope so. Aph7.jpg|Figuring out Amy's symptoms. Curt5.jpg|Amy is a willing kissing experiment volunteer. Curt13.jpg|Amy kisses Sheldon. bg27.png|Amy! Curt11.jpg|Amy and Sheldon. Date6.jpg|Amy on her first date with Sheldon. Bet71.png|Saving Sheldon's gift. Sf34.png|Take that episode off the Internet. Sf33.png|Amy furious at Sheldon. Redo89.png|Mind your own business. 10.04 tce-9.jpg|Discussing moving in together. 10.04 tce-10.jpg|Amy happy that Sheldon said yes. 10.04 tce-16.jpg|Discussing the coital relationship. 10.04 tce-20.jpg|Who is behind those drapes? 10.04 tce-9.jpg|Discussing moving in together. Hab6.png|Sheldon, what do you think? Hab14.png|Happy that they are moving in together. Hab19.png|Come on Sheldon. Hab20.png|Alone in their apartment. Hab25.png|Shamy getting settled. Hab23.png|Hearing Leonard and Penny cheer. Hab27.png|Discussing sleeping arrangements. Hab28.png|This side is closer to the exit. Hab30.png|First night. Hab31.png|Discussing snuggling. Hab38.png|Sheldon snores. Hab39.png|Snoring in Amy's face. Hab41.png|Amy happy spooning with her guy. Hab49.png|Arguing about science. Hab50.png|Do you want to go to our place and make out? Hab51.png|Heading back to their place to make out. Hab53.png|Amy pushed out of bed. tub10.png|What? tub11.png|Okay, well, for starters, there’s nothing wrong with keeping our toothbrushes in the same holder. tub31.png|Amy and Sheldon finally happy. tub55.png|I want to apologize for my behavior today. It was unnecessary. tub56.png|I am willing to forego the bathroom schedule. tub57.png|This is warm. tub60.png|Oh, really? tub61.png|Amy Farrah Fowler. Will you share this toothbrush holder with me? tub62.png|I would love to. tub63.png|Sharing a toothbrush holder. tub64.png|Shamy working things out. tub65.png|Two happy nerds. 10.06 thefetalck-14.jpg|Explaining why she is surprised. 10.06 thefetalck-15.jpg|Amy is happy about the surprise. 10.06 thefetalck-10.jpg|Amy wants to have company over. 10.07 tve-16.jpg|What's up? 10.07 tve-17.jpg|Sheldon has a classic dilemma. 4A or 4B? 10.07 tve-18.jpg|Discussing his dilemma. 10.07 tve-12.jpg|Discussing where they might live. 10.07 tve-4.jpg|Photo. 10.07 tve-5.jpg|Such as the flags of St. Kitts and Nevis. 10.07 tve-7.jpg|Amy dodging questions about her apartment. K74.png|What kind of party would that be? K71.png|Dinner with Shamy. my surprise would be unsurprising. K61.png|Thank you Sheldon. K62.png|This is a fun surprise. K63.png|This is a fun surprise. K57.png|I mean, if I knew you were good at surprises, I would have expected the surprise, and therefore not have been surprised. K58.png|Don’t get me all randy K59.png|Amy turns Sheldon on. K56.png|Sheldon turned on. K26.png|Sheldon realized he embarrassed Stuart. 10.05 thtc-2.jpg|Sheldon, I understand that you like things a certain way and I’m willing to make some concessions, but you have to be open to compromise. 10.08 tbbi-5.jpg|Checking out their skin cells. 10.08 tbbi-6.jpg|Amy sees their creations. 10.08 tbbi-7.jpg|We have a primitive neural network. V1.png|On location "Fun with Flags". V2.png|Enjoying their new theme song. V4.png|The "Fun with Flags" co-hosts. V5.png|The rest watching the live steaming. V7.png|The Budapest flags. V52.png|Getting ready for bed. V53.png|Shamy kiss. V57.png|Talking about where they might live. V58.png|Talking about where they might live. V65.png|Tossing and turning. V73.png|Waking up from a nightmare. V78.png|What's up? V79.png|Amy doesn't want him to starve in his indecision like the donkey. Geo11.jpg|Hit his head on a water fountain. Geo18.jpg|Owww! Geo19.jpg|Amy helping Sheldon's injured feet. Geo8.jpg|Sheldon is jealous. Geo9.jpg|Amy calming Sheldon. Bb34.png|For God’s sake, you’re ridiculous. Bb9.png|We lock that door, lower our underpants a little and make a baby. GL6.png|Sheldon is mad at a bicycle. GL25.png|Amy nursing Sheldon. GL26.png|Amy making Sheldon feel better. GL37.png|Sheldon hurt his head. GL28.png|You are loved, have a roof over your head... GL8.png|I ran out of taffy. GL50.png|Amy helping Sheldon. GL51.png|Sheldon's injured hand. GL54.png|Talking to Hawking. HW1.jpg HW14.jpg| HW16.jpg| Prom4.png.jpg|Prom night. CL4.png|That painting does catch your friendship with Penny. CL6.png|She'll love to get it back. CL29.png|Sheldon keeps her because she is so cute. CL57.png|Who is he? ShamyII.png AB1.png AB2.png AB3.png AB5.png Category:Articles With Photos Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Images Category:Pictures Category:Photos Category:Photo Gallery Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Shamy Category:Reference Pictures Category:Trivial